Chris Salt
Chris Salt is a British brickfilmer. He is known for brickfilms including Out of Time and Bowling for Sandercoe. In more recent years, he has created multiple CG brickfilms and brickfilms commissioned by clients.Oblong Pictures Website Filmography |- | 2002 || Out Of Time Trailer || |- | 2002 || Mike and Geoff's Christmas Message || |- | 2003 || Out of Time || |- | 2003 || Out of Time Outtake #1 || |- | 2003 || The Chicken Dance || Informal Chicken Dance Contest entry |- | 2003 || Where'd The Cheese Go? || |- | 2003 || A Wasted Journey || |- | 2003 || Words of Wisdom || Words of Wisdom Contest Best Theme winner |- | 2003 || Doctor Who: The Celestial Toyshop || |- | 2004 || Twisted || |- | 2004 || The Brick Gulch Chronicles || |- | 2005 || Tough Questions || |- | 2007 || Pneuma || Late entry to Kristin Hersh "Learn to Sing Like A Star" video contest |- | 2007 || Bowling for Sandercoe || Justin Sandercoe's "Most Innovative Use of a Guitar" Competition winner |- | 2008 || Jane's Brain || Adam & Joe Video Wars Competition winner |- | 2009 || Dane Cook Gets' Goosed By a Pirate With a Hook For a Hand || |- | 2009 || ''Dane Cook Gets Squashed by an Elephant on a Bicycle'' || |- | 2009 || ''Dane Cook Gets Sicked Up On By A Possessed Little Girl'' || |- | 2009 || Star Wars: Reservoir Squads || |- | 2009 || The Many Moods of Dane Cook || |- | 2009 || Movember || |- | 2010 || 'Knucklehead || |- | 2010 || Changes (for 6 Music) || |- | 2010 || The Hand of God || Created for talkSPORT radio |- | 2010 || Printed Circuit - Brick It || Official music video |- | 2010 || Have Yourself A Precious Little Christmas || |- | 2011 || Bat Lieutenant - Exclusive Trailer! || |- | 2011 || Darren Hayman - My Dream Train || Official music video |- | 2011 || The Pelvis Song || |- | 2011 || LJ Rich - My LEGO Piano || |- | 2011 || Cooking With Darth || |- | 2012 || LEGO Show Promo || Created for The LEGO Show in Manchester |- | 2012 || Unused LEGO Show Promo || Created for The LEGO Show in Manchester |- | 2013 || LEGO Space: Building the Future || Promotion for the book LEGO Space: Building the Future by Peter Reid and Tim Goddard |- | 2013 || JMARK Ad || Commissioned by JMARK Business Solutions |- | 2013 || Who's on First[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8zeg6iqlMo Who's on First on YouTube] || |- | 2013 || SatNativity || Created for an unknown client |- | 2014 || Cobbler BobYouTube upload of Cobbler Bob || Created for Adam Buxton's Bowie Bug Show |- | 2014 || Anodyne Systems Product Catalogue || Created for Peter Reid's turtle factory exhibit |- | 2014 || Incident on Panduro || |- | 2014 || LEGO® Ideas #007 -- Exo Suit || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2014 || Groot's Guide to 76020 Knowhere Escape || Created for New Elementary |- | 2015 || LEGO Top Gear || Commissioned by the BBC[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/20499/top-gear/ LEGO Top Gear release thread] |- | 2015 || Found Footage || Dane Cook Gets... film |- |- | 2015 || Bricks Magazine - Launch Animation || Commissioned by Bricks Magazine[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbCsZeXlM90 Bricks Magazine - Launch Animation on YouTube] |- |- | 2015 || Minifig for Life || Commissioned by MinifigforLife.com |- | 2016 || Turtle Factory Tour || Created for Peter Reid's turtle factory exhibit |- | 2016 || You Blacktrons! || |- | 2016 || Tiny Lego Café || Created for the Adam and Joe 20th anniversary show |- In the Media In November 2003, Chris Salt and his film A Wasted Journey were the focus of an article in Wired Magazine on brickfilming.Chris Salt in Wired Magazine In 2011, he was featured in an article on the BBC News website in which he spoke about the benefits of using LEGO for stop-motion.BBC brickfilm articleIKit Movie Article References Category:Brickfilmers Category:British brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group